The Morning of the Wedding
by Orange-Peel-Pixie
Summary: Just a little oneshot about the lead up to Tom and Giovanna's wedding. Please read and review!


**Hello! This is just a little oneshot I wrote about Tom's feelings leading up to his wedding. I've never tried to write anything happy before, so this was a first for me, but Tom and Gi are too adorable for me not to write this! Also I just really like weddings haha! I hope you like it, please leave me a review letting me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tom stood in his bedroom, staring at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Or rather, right past his reflection in the full-length mirror, and out into space, while fiddling with the cufflinks of his grey, silk suit jacket. This was it, this was the day, all those months of planning, all the hype, all the excitement, and this was it, it was finally happening, it had build up to this. Everything was ready, everything was in place. The boys were all downstairs, drinking coffee, waiting for Tom to finally emerge, ready to get into the cars that would no doubt be arriving any minute now. Tom breathed in deeply, trying to calm the butterflies that had nested in his stomach, snapping his eyes back into focus and looking into the mirror. His eye line moved down his reflection, outlining his body, checking that everything looked alright before they had to leave for the church, pausing in his glance at the sight of slight trembling in his hands.

He wasn't really nervous, not as such, definitely not for getting married itself. No, that he couldn't wait for, it had been such a long time coming, and now the day was finally tangible. No, marriage was exciting, calming even, compared to his thoughts of the actual wedding day. It had just been built up into such a big day, with so many months of meticulous planning, and there were so many different parts that could go wrong, so many cogs that one could fall out and ruin all the rest. These thoughts weren't helped by the fact that Tom had lost count of the amount of nights this past month that he had been woken up in the middle of the night by Gio, telling him of yet another disastrous wedding-related nightmare, of yet another highly unlikely, and often absurd, event that could possibly go wrong.

He needed Gio, he needed her to be there with him now. She'd calm him down, just like he had done for her after she'd woken up telling him about those dreams, when he told her not to be silly, and that of course everything was going to be okay, better than okay, it was going to be perfect, because there was no way on Earth that their wedding couldn't be perfect, because by the end of it he would be married to her.

What a stupid tradition this whole not-seeing-the-bride-the-morning-of-the-wedding thing was, especially when they would be the only other person in the world who would know how you were feeling, or what should be said to fix it, to make everything better, to make it seem like everything was going to go just fine.

"Tom? You nearly ready, mate?" Danny called through, as he knocked on the bedroom door, bringing Tom out of his head, "The cars just got here,"

"Uh… Yeah, yeah, hang on," Tom replied, still not managing to draw himself away from the mirror, the butterflies having taken over his whole body, weighing his feet down to the floor, feel like if they flapped their wings any more he would end up flying off with them.

"Are you alright, mate?" Danny asked, pushing the door open slightly, "You sound kinda –" Danny paused, seeing Tom frozen to the spot, "Oh hell no. You are not doing this, mate. Dude, if you and Gi can't get married without the groom freaking out, then there's no hope in hell for the rest of us!"

"I'm not freaking out!" Tom protested, his voice becoming slightly too high pitched for his words to be entirely believable. Danny raised his eyebrows questioningly, Tom sighed catching sight of this in his friend's reflection, standing behind his shoulder, "Okay, maybe I'm freaking out a little, but not about getting married. There's just so much that might go wrong, and it's a lot, and there's so much going on, and, oh god, what if they did the table plan wrong? Do you have any idea how long it took Gi and I to do that bloody table plan? Oh god they have, haven't they? They're going to have put someone in the wrong place, and –"

"Mate, chill out, okay? Seriously, breathe," Danny interrupted, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder, seeing the groom-to-be getting himself more and more worked up with every word, "Look, mate, nothing's going to go wrong, this thing has been planned to, like, a military operation. And if it does, what's the worst that can happen? They mix up a couple of places at a table? It'll be fine, mate. Really, at this point, anything that might go wrong is out of your control. It's not worth stressing over, so just relax, okay?"

Tom sighed, catching his breath, and turning round to look at his friend, stood there in the grey silk suit, matching waistcoat and green tie, with a pale pink flower corsage in his buttonhole (Gi's desicion, pink to match the bridesmaid dresses) and suddenly, everything was real. It had always been real, but it was like all the previous days had just rolled into one, and now today was all there was, isolated in time, where all the wedding planners and caterers and invitations and table plans - bloody table plans – came together, where they could finally see what they had been planning for so long.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Tom said, in between deep breaths, "Ugh, I hate this bit, I just want to get married already!"

Danny chuckled, "Mate, the cars are downstairs waiting, so the quicker you get down, the quicker we get to the church,"

Tom nodded, smiling, glancing back one last time to check his reflection in the mirror, before following Danny downstairs.

The next hour was a blur of cars, people, smiles and nerves. He vaguely remembered being in the kitchen, his father, best men, and future father- and brother-in-law all stood there, waiting for him, wide-eyed and beaming, patting him on the back at every chance that came along. He barely even realized being in the back seat of the car, in fact, he didn't even really remember even getting into the church, but he knew he had done, because then next thing he knew, he was standing there, at the altar, waiting, his best men standing beside him, the bridesmaids already standing in place, waiting, all waiting, for her to arrive.

Stood there, Tom remembered something his father had told him; back when they first started planning the wedding. He had told him that on the day, he needed to remember to take a step back, to just look at everything, to see it for what was there and what was happening, to make sure that he remembered the moments he wanted to remember. Tom glanced out across the room, a sea of eyes coming back found to his. He caught Dougie's eyes, his friend's lips pricking up into a smile as their eye lines crossed paths, Tom's doing the same. He turned his head back round to the other side, seeing his sister standing there in her floor length, dusky pink bridesmaid dress, also beaming back at him, as he felt tears forming in the outer corners of his eyes. It was happening, it was now, it was only a matter of seconds, but they were seconds he wanted to be able to remember, he wanted them to be seconds he was able to revisit, and to replay, for the rest of time.

The air filled up with the sounds of chords from the organ, as the first notes of Gi's entry music began. Tom felt himself less and less able to focus on remembering to watch the moment, and increasingly wrapped up in the waiting, the anticipation, and the adrenalin that coursed through his veins, as he stood, staring out down the isle, willing time to move faster so that Gi would be there, but to slow down, so that the moment could be longer than just a moment, so that he could hold on to how it would feel to see her appear.

The doors opened, and Gi came into sight, white floor length dress and all. She was beautiful, elegant, the dress fitted at the bodice with the skirt flowing out, a thin mesh veil obscuring her face. She was a vision in white net and lace. Tom smiled, a smile so big that it practically reached the tears that were now close to falling from his eyes, but he didn't care. She was beautiful, even if he couldn't quite see her face, he still knew it. And, more importantly, she was there, she was at the church, walking down the aisle towards him. It was really happening. Tom stared at her as she walked, painfully slowly like a bride should, down the aisle, led by her father on her right arm, a step for every chord of the organ. Tom knew he should be paying closer attention to her dress, it had, after all, had so many moths of planning, so many months of dress fittings, and so many months of secrecy and excitement, but Tom could not bring himself to draw his eyes away from Gi's veiled face. For Tom, Gi could have been walking down the aisle in pajamas (as, if fact, Tom remembered Gi had done, in one of the many wedding-nightmares she'd woken up frantic about) and she would have looked no less beautiful to Tom than she did in her wedding dress.

It was then, looking out at Gi, that he realized. It really didn't matter what went wrong today, it didn't matter if the table plan was wrong, or if the microphones stopped working, or if the ice sculptures melted too soon, or if caterers got the menu wrong, or if the flowers weren't the right shade of pink, or if everyone got too drunk and didn't even remember anything. Of course none of that mattered. What mattered was that he was there, and Gi was there, and everyone in the world who they wanted to be there, who they wanted to share this with, was there, in that room, with them right now. All that mattered was that, within a few minutes, Tom was going to be married to the love of his life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please remember to review to let me know what you think! Also, to anyone who reads my multi-chapter stories, sorry I've been so rubbish at updating lately, I've had a lot of work to do coming up to the end of term at uni, but in a couple of weeks I will be back to regular updates hopefully, on both of my stories :D.**


End file.
